Something Important
by Grandmaster B
Summary: I loved the way Fairy Tail ended, but something inside me couldn't rest until I wrote this. Takes place a few months after the last episode. No real spoilers I think, but I may have missed something. Nalu Oneshot. I'd usually go into more detail about the story summary, but I just don't want to risk spoiling anything.


**Hey everyone. Yes, I am still alive. I don't write as much but after seeing episode 51 of the final season I feel the need to write this. Mashima blue balled us good here and while I loved the way it ended, I couldn't help but write this as a farewell to the anime that I love the most. This is a Nalu fic which I seldom write, but goddamn it, I couldn't help myself here. Please, all of you enjoy, because for all I know this will be the last Fairy Tail oneshot I write. Hopefully, I'm wrong, but regardless, I think that this oneshot is gonna be my favorite of those that I have written. With any luck, I'll be able to do this beautiful anime Justice. I'll be posting this as its own independent oneshot as well as what I believe to be the final chapter of my Natsu's Shenanigans story. Enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A few months after they set out, Team Natsu completed their Century Quest. Upon returning to Magnolia, they walked through the streets, happy to once again be home. Hands behind his head, and the largest smile he could muster, Natsu chuckled. "You know, as awesome as it is that Gramps let us go on this quest, I was kinda hoping it would be a little tougher."

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, the quest was to kill an ancient monster sealed beneath an island temple. Halfway through killing the thing, water began flooding into the room! We almost drowned! Why would you want something tougher?"

"I mean, yeah, the thing was strong, but I thought this would take like a century or something. The quest was up for a hundred years, so it should have at least taken that much time, right?"

"You really are an idiot, you know that, Flamebrain?" Gray said with a confident smirk.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Ice Queen!"

"I just did! Your powers finally burn your last brain cell or something?!" The two wizards headbutted one another before Erza stepped in and separated them. "That's enough you two!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They fearfully replied, causing a laugh to erupt from Lucy.

After returning to the Guild, Team Natsu disbanded for the day, and Lucy made her way home. As soon as she entered, she saw Natsu and Happy casually raiding her fridge. "Sup Luce?" He said, his mouth full.

"Quit breaking in!" She shouted as she kicked their faces into the wall.

"Jeez Lucy, you don't have to be so mean." The two said together.

"And you don't have to be breaking into my house all the time!" Suddenly, Lucy flashed back to before the Century Quest when Natsu said that he had something to tell her. Something important. "Wait a second. Are you here to tell me that thing?"

"Huh? What thing?" He said, looking up from his stolen food.

"You said that you had something important to tell me before we left, and that you'd tell me once we got back."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh…That... Was kinda hoping you forgot honestly."

"Why? What's so important?"

Natsu thought for a moment before turning to Happy. "Hey, could you go home, pal? I wanna do this in private."

Happy covered his mouth in an attempt to stop his giggling. "Sure Natsu! Whatever you say!"

"Just get outta here!" He said as he threw a still laughing Happy through the window.

Lucy looked on her friend with worry. "What's wrong, Natsu."

He was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "You know, the funny thing is that no matter how many times I go over it in my head, it never gets easier when I try to do this for real."

"What is it, Natsu? You know you can tell me anything."

Natsu approached Lucy and looked into her eyes. "Yeah… I know."

"So tell me. No matter what you say, we'll never stop bei-" Lucy's words were silenced as she felt the dragon slayer's lips across her own. Eye's wide, she slowly drifted deeper into the kiss before grabbing onto him tightly, pulling him closer to her. Taking deep breaths as they parted, the two looked into each others eyes, never uttering a word.

Then, without warning, Natsu walked past her towards the door with his hand raised in goodbye. "Well, glad I got that off my chest. See ya tomorrow, Luce!"

"Hold on a minute!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed onto Natsu. "What the heck was that! You can't just kiss me like that and leave! Why did you do that?!"

A blush crept on the dragon slayer's cheeks. "I… Come on, Lucy. Don't make me say it."

"Say what?!" She demanded, knowing full well the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu gave her what she wanted. "Lucy, I… I love you."

Tears welling up in her eyes, she gleefully tackled Natsu to the ground, showering him with kisses as they landed. "I love you too!"

Natsu had the biggest sense of relief as he looked up at Lucy. His heart, pounding out of his chest, he grabbed Lucy once more and pulled her into another passionate kiss, finally able to enjoy the feeling of her lips against his.

**I know that I probably didn't do it much justice, but this is all that I've got. This episode got me so emotional to the point where I, a grown man actually broke into tears as I watched my favorite anime end. This show is the only one that can consistently make my breath catch in my throat and make me tear up at it's beautiful moments. I hope that this fic was good enough for it. Thank you all for reading. I hope all of you have a wonderful day and remember that Fairy Tail isn't just a guild in a fictional world. We are all members of this wonderful guild which is why this show is able to evoke such emotion when I watch it. Remember friends, Live life as if everyday were your last, because that is the Fairy Tail way. **


End file.
